Deadly Decisions
by Dreamer-3041
Summary: Harry Potter is faced with yet another crisis. Voldemort has discovered secrets within Harry that not even Harry knew about. How will Voldemort use this information and what has it got to do with Severus Snape?
1. The Dursleys or Voldemort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, as they belong entirely to J.K Rowling and I am making no money from this fanfiction.

A/N This is my first fanfiction, so please consider that if you review. Any helpful commits (grammer, spelling and storyline criticisms etc) would be appreciated. If anyone wants to beta this work please let me know. I hope you enjoy it and I will try and update regularly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: At Home with the Dursley's or with Voldemort?**

Harry sat on his bed looking out at the cold dark night. Thinking about the events of fifth year. Playing the 'what if' game. What would have happened if he had trusted Professor Snape? What if he had learnt occlumancy would Sirius still be alive?

He felt so guilty. He could have prevented Sirius falling through the veil. The Department of Mysteries had been a complete stuff up and the bottom line was that it was all his fault.

Harry considered his actions in Dumbledore's office at the end of last year. He knew that his actions had been completely over the top. He knew that Dumbledore was only trying to protect him, it was just that he was so frustrated with the way Dumbledore had behaved towards him the entire year. With the events of first, second, third and forth years at Hogwarts he had come to see Dumbledore as mentor, someone to look up to. But then, we he desperately needed Dumbledore's help, he had found that he could no rely on it. Dumbledore expected him to defeat Voldemort but did not offer to help him. Harry just did not know what to do.

His thoughts then drifted over to Snape and the pensive incident. He could not believe that his father had acted like such a jerk. In many ways, Snape had every right to be as angry as he was towards Harry. He had invaded his privacy- his memories. Although Snape had seen many of his memories during occlumancy lessons, he was trying to teach him (as much as Harry hated to admit that fact). One thing he knew, however, was tat he owed Snape an apology, even if Harry also knew that it was incredibly unlikely that Snape would even listen to his apology, let alone except it.

Just when Harry was starting to drift to sleep he heard something coming from outside. The 'popping' noise could surely only be related to the sound of people apparating. He jumped up, looking for his wand, but suddenly remembered his Uncle locking it in the cupboard under the stairs, despite the 'warnings' from the Order at the beginning of the summer holidays. A feeling of dread began to flow through him. There was no way this would be the Order. Hedwig was at Ron's house after delivering a message and there was no way he would be able to make it to Mrs. Figg's house without one of the intruders seeing him.

He heard footsteps come up the stairs and the three shouts of '_Avada Kedavra_' cast upon the Dursley's. Harry braced himself for what was to come. There was no where to go.

Harry's door crashed down as there was a loud 'bang'. At three Death Eaters entered his rather small room.

"Well, well, it seems little Potter is without his wand" said a Deatheater that sounded remarkably like Lucius Malfoy, although Harry had thought that he was in Azkaban. The Death Eaters had obviously broken into the cupboard under the stairs, as the Deatheater whom Harry suspected was Lucius Malfoy was twirling Harry's wand in his hand.

"It is such a shame we were ordered not to 'play' with him before we returned him to the Dark Lord" with that the Deatheater shouted "_Stupefy_" and Harry felt everything go black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke in a room that was devoid of light, except for a small line that crept under the door. Feeling around the small two by two room Harry realised that his chance of a lucky escape this time would be very slim. It was unlikely Voldemort would leave a Portkey lying around a second time for Harry to use to escape. Plus he did not even have his wand.

The sound of a jerking lock startled Harry from his thoughts. The door groaned open to reveal to Death Eaters, their faces hidden by the characteristic white masks that Harry so intensely hated.

"Get up" ordered one of the Death Eaters, as the other came towards Harry reaching up to drag Harry along. Harry reluctantly moved to his feet.

Harry was led through a maze of corridors until they came across two large medieval style doors with carvings on them. 'Typical' Harry thought, 'Voldemort would of course have a huge throne room'. The Death Eaters pushed Harry through the doors. Harry was instantly hit with a wash of pain through his scar. As he looked up, he met Voldemort eye to eye.

Voldemort appeared to have regained his original form. Gone was the snake-eyed face that Harry had last seen at the Graveyard at the end of fourth year. Instead, Voldemort looked like a slightly older version of Tom Riddle.

"Harry, good to see you" Voldemort said with a curling smile. Voldemort may have regained his earlier appearance but his eyes still held the same level of cruelty that had once earlier.

Harry felt his insides clench, the pain from his scar was becoming unbearable. Harry felt himself fall to his knees. He did not wish to show weakness but could do nothing to stop his body from collapsing. Voldemort seemed to take absolute delight in Harry's predicament.

"Well, if I remember, I seem to owe you a few presents, one perhaps for the fact that you did not die when I tried to kill you when you were one, then your first year, your second year and finally the graveyard." With that Voldemort shouted "_Crucio_" not once, but four times. Harry felt the immense pain immediately, as though it were tearing his insides out. It was worse then he had ever felt before, far worse then it had felt in fourth year. The pain seemed to go on and on, until Harry began to feel himself drifting. With that, Harry fell into blissful unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review


	2. An Invasion of the Mind

**A/N** I apologise for the shortness of my chapters in this fanfic, so I hope you will bear with me. I am trying to write chapters that are at least 1000 words long, I know some people may complain that the chapters are a bit short (and I would probably agree) but please try to understand that the longest piece of writing I have ever done is a 2500 word research essay for school- creative writing is just slightly different to what I am use to. Anyway, by keeping the chapters short I will really try to update regularly. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Also, thanks to old-crow (especially for your comments about how to fix this fanfiction), kokomocalifornia and B-A-HPlova22 for reviewing. You may be pleased to know that I replaced Chapter 1 almost as soon as I uploaded the story, to fix (I think) most of the mistakes, I just hope that will show it soon (as it has yet to do so).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: An Invasion of the Mind 

Harry woke up once again in Voldemort's throne room. It was a white marble room that Harry would have never associated Voldemort with. The room did not seem suited to the massive bloodshed that was bound to occur in any room that Voldemort ventured into. Sitting up slowly he noticed that he no longer felt any pain. There was no pain either from his scar or the _Crucio_ Voldemort had cast on him previously. Harry wondered at this. It seemed very unlikely that Voldemort would have healed him unless Voldemort had something else planned and anything Voldemort wanted was likely to be even less appealing to Harry.

Looking around Harry realised that he was not alone. Standing around the edges of the room stood twenty or so Death Eaters, all wearing the identical white masks and black robes. Harry glanced at the throne that Voldemort had previously occupied and noticed to his horror that Voldemort was still sitting there staring at Harry.

"Finally awake I see. It is just as well as I am sure that we would not like you to miss the festivities that we have planned for you. After all it is not every day that you can give up all Dumbledore's little secrets, now is it Harry?" Voldemort asked cruelly.

"I will never tell you anything, Tom." The Gryffindor bravery coming through for the first time since Voldemort had captured Harry. Curiously, Harry's reference to Tom did not seem to bother Voldemort despite the fact that Harry had used it in front of all the Death Eaters. It was then that it occurred to Harry that he was speaking parseltongue and the Death Eaters were unaware of what was being said between him and Voldemort.

"And who will stop me Harry, it is not like you could. All your escapes have just been pure luck and you and I both know that Harry. I always wondered what was so special about you, how a mere baby could defeat someone as powerful as myself, but do you know what I have discovered? It was just pure luck. You, a poorly trained school boy could not even hope to harm even if you had your wand." With that, Voldemort waved all the Death Eaters out of the room and moved towards Harry. Harry began to inch back not willing to be any closer to Voldemort then he had to.

"Now, now Harry running, I never expected the Harry Potter the great Gryffindor to do that, but wait your not a Gryffindor are you Harry? The Sorting Hat wanted to place you into Slytherin and now your wondering how I know that as you have never told anyone beside Dumbledore. Well you remember that brief moment when I possessed you in Dumbledore's office, I was able to learn some interesting things inside your head, which just makes me curious as to what else you are hiding so carefully. You have heard of Legilimency have you not Harry?" Voldemort said. Fear shot through Harry he knew he was still as hopeless as he had been during fifth year at Occlumency, he had no hope of holding Voldemort out of his head. Voldemort would learn the Prophecy and Harry would be dead, it was a simple as that. Harry looked up at Voldemort.

"Ah, so you do know what Legilimency is. I also noticed that before when you woke up you wondered why you felt no pain. Well Harry, that would be so that you can enjoy every moment of me invading your head, you will enjoy that now Harry, won't you?" Voldemort took another step closer to Harry. Harry walked backwards once again, but to his alarm felt the cold marble wall behind him. Voldemort reached out and grabbed hold of Harry, at the same time Harry felt Voldemort's mind plunge into his.

Voldemort's Legilimency made Harry feel as though his mind was being torn to shreds. He had though last year that Snape had been cruel when invading his mind but it was nothing to Voldemort. Voldemort first sought viciously after the dreaded prophecy that resulted in Sirius' death. Harry felt a rush of triumph flow through him as Voldemort watched the memory in Dumbledore's office and searched for Harry's knowledge of the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort watched every one of Harry's memories. From living with the Dursleys in the cupboard under the stairs through to all the years at Hogwarts. Harry tried to clear his mind, he tried to push Voldemort out but it just turned into a feeble attempt to in the best instances delay Voldemort from the inevitable. To Harry's horror Voldemort saw his Occlumency lessons with Snape and Harry realised with a feeling of dread that Voldemort would have well and truly discovered that Snape was spying for Dumbledore and that due to his inability to hide his memories Snape would likely die with him. Voldemort saw Harry at the Department of Mysteries and Harry's confrontation with Bellatrix.

"Harry, Harry you weren't really trying to cast Crucio were you? Although if you really want to learn how I can always show you. Such a shame about Severus he really was the world's best potions master…." Voldemort drifted off. Harry felt Voldemort come up against a barrier in his mind. The funny thing was that Harry was just as curious about what was behind it as Voldemort. Harry had absolutely no idea that the barrier had even existed to begin with.

Harry felt Voldemort push all his strength towards the barrier. Pain beyond pain swept through him like a volcano erupting from within him. Suddenly he felt the barrier collapse as he felt himself spiraling into a memory he did not ever recall living through. He soon learnt why.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…to be continued…

Any guesses as to what the memory is?

Please REVIEW. Thank you.

P.S does anyone wish to beta this fanfic?


	3. Memories Beyond Hope

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in so long…. I hope any readers out there will forgive me for taking so long but I haven't had time to do so. Anyway, I would quickly like to thank kokomocalifornia; Me, moi, et Je; Niathor; Sparklythings and FluteYoshi who have added reviews since I last updated. This chapter is much longer then my other ones (3300 words) so hopefully you will enjoy it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Memories Beyond Hope**

Harry found himself in the Dumbledore's office, the room itself had not changed but Dumbledore appeared to be slightly younger. The vision felt eerily like when Harry had previously fallen into both Dumbledore's and Snape's Pensives. Voldemort appeared at Harry's side in a ghost like style. Harry looked down at his hands and found that he too had the same appearance. Voldemort glanced at Harry, his face expressionless.

"We shall just see what this vision holds." Voldemort said in a tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Harry glanced once again at the scene that was unfolding right before his eyes. A younger Professor Snape was standing before Dumbledore. Snape's face had a supreme look of anger, all of which was directed solely at Dumbledore. Harry wondered what Dumbledore had done to anger him because despite Harry's mixed feelings towards his potions professor he had never seen him show anything but respect for Dumbledore. The Headmaster and Professor Snape stood in some kind of silent starring competition and Harry took the opportunity to cast his eyes around the room.

For the first time Harry became aware of the small cradle with a baby in it. Stepping closer he noticed the lightning bolt scare on the baby's forehead, still bleeding slightly. Harry realised that this must have been the Halloween that his parents had died and lying in the cradle was him before he had been taken to the Dursley's home. The start of conversation brought Harry from his thoughts.

"Headmaster, I must insist. He is not safe with Lily's relatives. You know what happened when Voldemort order the Death Eaters to rape the muggleborn witches…" Severus Snape trailed off. Harry glanced across to Voldemort, where Harry could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "I didn't have a choice, what I did to Lily was unforgivable, but that doesn't mean he is not my son. He is better off with me then those muggles anyway. You have to realise this Albus." Harry felt this cold feeling of dread flow through him. He just couldn't believe what was being said, if this was true then it meant that Snape was his father. Harry couldn't understand why nobody had told him.

Harry became aware that Voldemort had moved to stand behind him. He looked up at Voldemort who had a contemplative expression on his face. "This changes everything" Voldemort whispered but the chill that it brought to Harry almost stopped his breath.

Harry once again became aware of what was happening in the room with Dumbledore and Snape… no, his father.

"If you are going to insist upon this Severus, then you are making an enemy of me, I will not allow you to take Harry. What will happen when the fame comes? Because he will be famous, he is after all the only living survivor of the Killing Curse. Not only that but what happens when Voldemort returns, I do not say 'if', I say 'when' because you and I both know that Voldemort is not gone despite what many of us would wish it to be." Albus Dumbledore said, the twinkle all but gone from his eyes. Snape did not comment, however, from the expression he wore it would be clear to anyone, even someone who had never met him before, that Snape would not negotiate on the issue.

"I am sorry Severus, I really am" said Dumbledore, for a split second you could see the truth in his eyes. With a quick wave of his wand, Dumbledore shouted "_Obliviate_". He turned around to face baby Harry, who was still lying peaceful in his crib, almost seemingly forgotten by the people in the room. "Now Harry, we can't have you dreaming of this when you older, that would be difficult" with that Dumbledore cast another "_Obliviate_" on the small baby.

With that last scene Dumbledore's office began to dissolve around Harry and Voldemort and Harry because aware that Voldemort had just stopped his invasion of Harry's memory. Harry looked around the Voldemort's throne room still trying to get his bearings. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed- that he had been lied to by Dumbledore. The more he thought about it, however, the more he realised that Dumbledore did actually have sound reasoning behind not allowing him to be brought up by Snape. But then Dumbledore did leave him with his muggle relatives and never checked up to ensure that he was being treated well. These lines of thought brought so much confusion to Harry- he needed to snap out of it. For the first time since coming out of the memory Harry looked around for Voldemort, he couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to be so lost in thought that he hadn't taken into account where his main concern was.

Voldemort was once again sitting on his imposing chair staring at Harry. Voldemort looked up as one of the Death Eaters knocked to enter the throne room, Voldemort with a slight tilt of his head summoned the Death Eater to him.

"I must summon Severus" said Voldemort. The Death Eater slid the sleeve of his robe up to reveal the black dark mark that had been burnt into his skin. Voldemort touched the mark and from the shaking in the Death Eaters body Harry could tell he was in pain. "It is done" Voldemort said and with another movement of his hand the Death Eater was dismissed from the room.

"We shall see what your father has to say about this little bit of information shall we not" Voldemort said with a smirk and a calculating look to Harry. Harry wondered what Snape would think of this news. While Snape may have wanted to look after Harry when he was a baby, Snape had hated Harry for being James Potter's son for the last fifteen years. It was unlikely that one memory could undo fifteen years of damage.

Another thought of dread ran through Harry. He had been so rapped up in the revelation that Snape was his father that he had completely forgotten that Voldemort had learnt that Snape was a spy. Snape was walking into a trap and it would be very unlikely that he would be able to just walk away.

After what seemed like hours of staring at Voldemort, Harry finally heard a tap at the door. Snape entered the room, the first thing that was apparent was that he wore no Death Eater robes or Masks, but rather the clothes he would normally wear while teaching. Snape glanced firstly at Voldemort and then around the room. Harry and Snape briefly locked eyes before Snape kneeled down before Voldemort.

"My Lord, you called me?" Snape said, not giving away any sign of concern that Harry was also in the room.

"Ah, Severus, my slippery little serpent" Voldemort said with little more volume then a whisper but in a tone that only dripped with malice. "Pass me your wand" he spoke again. Snape reached into his robes and revealed his wand stretching slightly he passed it to Voldemort. Voldemort took the wand and twirled it with his fingers. "Harry here has revealed some rather interesting information to me, haven't you Harry?" the twisted smile of a mad man made its way to Voldemort's face.

"Severus, I should have known that you were a spy. I had so long suspected there was a spy in the inner circle who was passing information to Dumbledore and of course you had the perfect opportunity, working so close to Dumbledore." Voldemort said.

Harry glanced at Snape. Harry realised that for the first time since Snape entered the room, Snape's stone face showed some sign of emotion. The shock first of being found out, followed by an expression of resolve appeared on Snape's face.

"No comment Severus?" Voldemort asked in a mocking way. "I think you owe me an explanation, but no matter I have a few more things planned". Voldemort glanced at Harry "Harry and I also made another little discovery when I was searching though his memory and I think you should be informed. Now Severus if you want both you and the pawn of the light side here to live you will do exactly as I say. Drop you occlumancy shields".

A look of horror filtered though to Snape's face. Harry realised that the secrets Snape could reveal to Voldemort could have dire effects on the light side.

"Tut, tut, Severus. Stop stalling you know that eventually you will submit to me, even if I have to torture you. A few _Crucios_ and your occlumancy wall won't even stand up to me. Not to mention the fact that Harry is still here and I am sure Dumbledore would not appreciate it if he was tortured to insanity and you could have prevented it." A smirk appeared on Voldemort's lips as he appeared to be picturing the results of his said threat.

Harry could almost see the ticking going on in Snape's head. The moment Snape made the decision Harry could see a genuine look of anguish spread across Snape's face.

"Ah, that's better Severus" said Voldemort as cast a quick _"Stupefy_" on Harry, followed by "_Legilimens"_ on Snape. Voldemort and Snape both looked entranced. Harry wished he had been able to move as it would have been the perfect opportunity. Voldemort began murmuring in parseltongue, to quietly for Harry to make out what he was saying. Harry could feel the brush of a large source of magic come from Voldemort. Minutes later Voldemort stopped the spell. Snape lay gasping on the floor. Voldemort once again had the contemplative look on his face that could only mean negative things for Harry and Snape.

"Now Severus, and of course we can't forget our dear friend Harry over here. I guess your wondering what that little bit of parseltongue was for," said Voldemort. Harry noticed that for the first time that Snape appeared to be slightly recovered from his ordeal as Snape was now sitting up looking towards Voldemort. "Well Severus, I was reading this interesting book I found, written by Salazar Slytherin. A book of long lost parseltongue spells. This particular one creates a mental link between the caster and the person it is cast on, removing the mental barriers of the one it is cast on. You will now never be able to establish an occlumancy wall to stop me from seeing your thoughts Severus." Voldemort said vindictively. "Now for that little secret Harry and I discovered- although I was unable to recover your memory it won't stop you from seeing Potter's memory".

"Severus I want you to cast '_Legitimens'_ on Potter over there- remember if you try anything when I give you back your want I will kill you and Potter before you even have a chance to act", Voldemort spoke forcefully. "Potter you had better show him that little secret we discovered, I will know because I can read either of your thoughts".

Voldemort tossed Snape's wand to him and Snape picked it up and pointed it toward Harry. Harry felt this moment of worry run through him. In a logical sense he knew that it would be very unlikely that either he nor Snape would survive Voldemort's mind games for long enough to ever discuss Snape being his father but Harry still felt this fleeting longing for acceptance from Snape. Harry's thoughts, however, were pushed aside as he heard Snape shout "_Legitimens_" and felt the now all to familiar feeling of someone invading his mind. The image of Dumbledore's office once again visualised before Harry and he saw the conversation play out once again followed by the two _'Obliviates'_ that would change both his and Snape's lives forever.

Harry was once again pulled from the memory, coming to his senses in Voldemort's throne room. It appeared the '_stupefy'_ had worn off. Harry glanced firstly at Voldemort and then at Snape. Snape appeared visibly shocked expressions of confusion emerged across his face, shortly disappearing into expressions of anger and betrayal. Voldemort summoned Snape's wand to him.

"Ah, so now you discover that the boy you thought was the son of your old childhood enemy is actually your son. Isn't that just touching?" Voldemort said sarcastically. "So Severus, how does it feel, being lied to by Dumbledore the man you thought you could trust like a father?" Voldemort let the question hang in the air. For a moment not even Voldemort spoke. Instead, Voldemort stood up gliding across the room to a previously unnoticed bookshelf. Voldemort fingered the books as he appeared to contemplate what to do next. Voldemort slowly made his way back to Harry and Snape, neither having moved for fear of the consequences.

"You know, I am not going to kill either of you just yet. I think I will leave you two alone in some of our spacious accommodation while I consider what to do with you. You had best co-operate with the guards or you will not enjoy my punishment" Voldemort said silkily. With that four Death Eaters, all wearing masks, came through the door. All four guards brought their wands into a ready position. They gestured for both Snape and Harry to stand up and reluctantly they did, both aware how out numbered and how slim their chance of escape would be.

The Death Eaters escorted Harry and Snape down many cold gray stone corridors, so many that Harry thought they would never end. None spoke as the ventured further under the castle until they reached what was visibly the dungeon area of the mansion Voldemort now inhabited. One of the Death Eaters gestured for Harry and Snape to enter a barred gate just ahead of the party of guards. Harry and Snape entered, glancing around Harry noticed the two rows of cell doors on either side of the wide corridor they had just entered. The guards followed through, one moving to unlock a cell on the left hand side. One of the guards ordered them to move into the cell. Both Harry and Snape unwillingly did so.

Immediately Harry could feel a dampening effect on his magic. He had never been more acutely aware of how much he depended upon the steadily pulsing feeling of magic running though his veins. Instead, all he could feel was a perpetual coldness and the uneasy feeling of loss. Harry glanced back towards the door and as he did so he glimpsed the guards just before the large metal door came to a slamming bang, and the sound of a key, followed by several locking and anti-tampering spells were cast.

Harry took a moment to look around the cell. The cell was not pitch black only because of the beam of light drifting from underneath the door and the small amount of moonlight coming through the window high above. The room was completely stone, empty except for two buckets that stood in the far corner. One was filled with water and the other Harry could only guess was to be used for a toilet.

For the first time since he had entered the cell, Harry glanced at Snape. Snape moved towards the far wall of the cell and sat down. Harry followed, leaning however against the wall to the left of the cell. Harry wasn't sure he should make the first attempt to speak to Snape. Never had he seen Snape unwilling to share his opinion, no matter how negative, with those in the room. Instead an uncomfortable silence settled across the cell.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Snape spoke "Well Potter, this is a fine mess we are in".

Harry used this opportunity to ask a question that had been bothering him since he entered the cell. "Professor what do you think Voldemort intends to do with us?".

Snape uncharacteristically sighed, running his had though his greasy hair "Honestly Potter, I have no idea. I am amazed we were not tortured and that I was not executed on the spot for betraying him. All I can say now is that we will like whatever plan Voldemort comes up with next even less then being tortured".

"Is there anyway to get out of here?" Harry asked Snape.

"No, I have been here on a number of occasions and I know that these cells are impossible to escape from. Not only do they suppress a prisoner's magic, those spells you heard the Death Eaters place on the door will completely disable and render unconscious anyone who even touches the door. If you were to touch the door you are also likely to call at least five Death Eaters into the cell who have Voldemort's permission to 'teach' prisoners' a lesson- I can assure you that it is not pleasant in the slightest." Snape replied.

"So there is nothing we can do until Voldemort does something…" Harry stated leaving the rest unsaid. Both Snape and Harry became lost in their own thoughts. Harry still wondered about what Snape thought of being his father and how he could possibly even talk to Snape civilly about it. The confusion Harry had initially felt in Voldemort's throne room once again returned in full force.

"I can't believe Dumbledore cast '_Obliviate_' on me" Snape mumbled to himself. Harry glanced up at Snape, who was now obviously thinking about the suppressed memory he had seen when he cast _'Legitimens'_ on Harry.

"Sir?" Harry asked inquiringly, not quite daring to anger the Professor who was almost treating him dare he say it nicely. When Snape seemed unforthcoming with any explanation, Harry decided to change tactics.

"Professor, I know this is probably not the best time, but we may not get out of this alive and I just wanted to apologise for what happened last year when I invaded your privacy. I am really sorry and I truly never shared anything I saw in there with anyone other then Remus and Sirius and I only did that because I wanted to know why they did it." Harry started rambling on abruptly stopping.

Snape stared at Harry for sometime, measuring Harry and carefully calculating what he would say next. "You are right about it 'probably not being the best time'" Snape said sarcastically, but quickly followed by a softer "but thank you for apologising". Snape offered no further comment and Harry was not brave enough to discuss his memory. Eventually in the lapse of silence Harry drifted off to sleep.

Harry was awoken by the rattling of keys. Glancing around he noticed that Snape was now standing up and Harry quickly followed. The door was flung open and two guards stepped into the cell.

"Lord Voldemort wants both of you in the throne room," said one Death Eater. The other Death Eater gestured with his wand for Harry and Snape to move out of the room. Harry and Snape briefly locked eyes, both knowing that the next few hours would decide their fate.

To be continued…

**A/N:** Now that you have found out that Severus is Harry's father I should just mention that this story is inspired by Severitus' challenge and many of the stories that follow that challenge (although obviously it is not written following most of the challenge guidelines). I didn't want to write this at the start because I thought it would ruin some of the suspense knowing part of what is to come, but now that you do I feel that I need to give the credit where it is due (that actually rhymes- trust me that wasn't intentional :P).

Anyway, please review (your reviews keep me writing)….


	4. Ultimatum

**A/N:** Well everyone, thanks for waiting for next post - sorry about how long it took. I am afraid that you will probably have to wait at least four weeks before I can write another chapter (I have this evil thing called exams coming up). Also I still need a beta for this story (if you can't tell by my grammatical and spelling errors undoubtedly spread throughout this chapter and the whole story). If you could spare the time (I don't update that regularly) could you leave a message either in a review or email me.

Well I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I thought that this time I might answer some questions that were posted… the answers for some are quite long…if you don't want to read them just scroll down to the start of the chapter and enjoy (hopefully)!

**

* * *

H-A-Hplova22:** I am really sorry if you started reading this fanfic and don't like Severitus challenges (I feel the same way about other types of fanfics…but I really like Severitus challenges)- I will understand completely if you don't read it anymore. The only promise I can make is that I will try and make this story not quite so predictable. I don't see how Harry and Snape can go to a happy family after so much hate. In this fanfic I hope to only use it as a plot springboard (if you get what I mean). The questions about Harry's appearance will be answered later (not in this new chapter either)- at this stage it hasn't occurred to Harry or Snape- as being prisoners has not given them too much time to consider the new development. The Death Eaters wards is also a valid point- and one that I (sad to say forgot to write into the first chapter)- if I get the time I will go back to fix it. I may even try to include it in future chapters. In this fanfic Dumbledore found out about the Potters demise before anyone else. He apparated to Godric's Hollow and took Harry with him back to his office, considering to have Severus take Harry to the Dursley's he called him up to his office, however, the recalled flashback took place (not very long passed here), the obliviation was cast…and to ensure that none of these events were picked up by memory flashes, he took Harry back to Godric's Hollow where he sent Hagrid to pick him up.- I hope that is a satisfactory answer to your last question (it does fit with the book- because Dumbledore and McGonagall were actually waiting for Hagrid to arrive). Your points about my grammar are probably very accurate (however, I really don't have time to correct it…so I hope readers will forgive me). Thanks for your review (you did point out quite a number of valid points). 

**Kcrazyk:** Thanks

**Idypebsady:** You will just have to read to find out:P

**Htbmny:** Thanks

**HikaruOfDreams:** Thanks

**Arnyekmester:** …Now Voldemort can be really devious, you never know….he might just kill Harry and Snape…only joking (I wouldn't have a fanfic then…although I could do it from Voldemort's point of view..)

**USA-Jeanette:** I don't think that Dumbledore's betrayal on the issue of Harry's parentage, although really, is enough to justify Harry and Snape switching sides- Voldemort after all killed Harry's mum, James Potter and many other innocents… although if Snape was already had a grudge against Dumbledore…perhaps…. Look forward to your next review.

**Logi:** You will get the answer to your query in this chapter…although I wouldn't scroll down to the bottom to find out what happens unless you want to ruin the chapter :P…Keep reviewing.

**Harper2:** Well here is your update- finally…so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ultimatum**

Harry and Snape followed the Death Eaters through the maze of corridors that lead to Voldemort's throne room. Harry glanced at Snape, noticing that despite being Voldemort's prisoner he still held an air of self-assurance and confidence. It was amazing the mask that Snape could slip into when the moment called. Harry and Snape were suddenly brought to a halt before the two wooden doors that lead to Voldemort's throne room. Two of the Death Eaters that had been escorting them pushed the doors open widely, a clattering bang echoing through the large drafty room. The Death Eaters who had escorted Harry and Snape from their cell pushed them into the room and towards Voldemort. Voldemort was sitting regally on the throne like chair that stood on a platform at the end of the room. Harry and Snape were forced to walk until they were less then one metre away from Voldemort and once there, the guards forced them to kneel before Voldemort. Neither Harry nor Snape put any resistance to this, both knew that by resisting they would gain very little and with possible large and dangerous consequences.

While kneeling down in front of Voldemort, Harry was able to glance around the room. From the restricted view Harry noticed that Death Eaters lined the walls on either side of him for as far as he could see. All the Death Eaters were clad in the black robes characteristic of the servants of Voldemort. They each war the white masks that hid their identities not just from their victim but also from each other.

"Severus, you know you still have not been punished for being a spy, for betraying me and betraying your colleagues. I think it is about time you were repaid for your betrayal." Murmurs of agreement sounded across the room from the Death Eaters. Voldemort took this time to glance around at his imposing meeting of inner-circle followers and finally to his two current victims. "But, I have decided that this punishment will be different. Rather then torturing you I think it would only be fitting for your son to suffer your fate." Voldemort smiled a cruel smile not only at the thought of torturing Snape through his son but also at the thought of torturing the boy who had escaped on so many occasions.

There was a rustling around the room and a few small gasps from the Death Eaters. It was obvious that Voldemort had told no one until now of the connection Harry and Snape shared.

"Yess," Voldemort said, "they are son and father. Who would have known that one of your colleagues spawned the so-called Savior of the Wizarding World. Do not worry my faithful, tonight you will be able to get your revenge. Not only will we make Severus wish he had never betrayed our family, but you will be able to have revenge on the Boy-Who-Lived. Potter over there will serve the punishment of Severus for betraying the Death Eaters."

An anguished look made its way past what Harry had thought was an impenetrable mask on Snape's face. Harry was well aware that Snape probably knew exactly what the 'punishment' for betrayal was, having been a trusted Death Eater for many years now. A cold silver of fear began to seep its way into Harry's skin and Harry became aware that these next few minutes could be his last few remaining minutes of sanity.

Voldemort flicked out his wand and with some silently muttered words Snape was frozen and lifted away from Harry to the opposite side of the room. "Now, Severus, we wouldn't want you interfering with tonight's festivities, now would we. Although, we do, of course, want you to be able to watch and enjoy our wonderful revenge on your son." Voldemort said in a calm tone that was laced with pain.

With that the twenty or so Death Eaters moved closer, gathering in a large circle around Harry, although leaving a clear gap so that the now restrained Snape could see all that went on. Voldemort assented his head and the first of the Death Eaters cast the '_Crucio_' curse on Harry.

Harry collapsed to the ground as he felt pain beyond pain spread through his body. Although he had experienced the _Crucio_ curse before, the previous experience still did not prepare him for the actual pain. There seemed to be no end to the pain. Almost at the point where he felt he could take no more, the Death Eater took it off him. Harry lay gasping for breath on the cold stone floor. Noticing that through all the pain his nose was now dripping blood. The relief of the pain stopping, however, was short lived. Seconds later, another Death Eater cast another curse on Harry. The curse was unknown to Harry, although he soon discovered what the curse did.

Harry felt as though his bones were being ripped out of his sockets, that each bone was being mended and then put back together. The curse was stopped and another Death Eater stood forward, casting another curse on Harry. This curse felt as though Harry was being boiled alive. His skin began to turn red and blisters appeared upon his skin. The curse was stopped and yet another curse was cast on him. The torturing session continued long into the night. After hours the Death Eaters seemed to get bored of cursing Harry magically and instead began to physically kick and punch Harry. Harry felt many bones in his body break as it continued. He began to drift in and out of consciousness, however, every time he blacked out the Death Eaters would quickly revive him with a spell. There was no small relief for Harry.

Finally, after hours of the torturing session, the pain finally stopped. Barely conscious, Harry did not notice Voldemort signaling the Death Eaters to move out, nor did he notice that the room now only held Snape, Voldemort and him.

Voldemort released Snape from the spell that had kept him restrained during the whole night. Snape, not use to the movement, half walked and half crawled over to where Harry lay in a pool of his own blood. Snape tried to find something he could do to help Harry but with no potions or no wand it seemed futile. All the while Voldemort looked down on them from his throne with the air of a victor.

"How does it feel to be a father?" Voldemort said. Snape glanced up at Voldemort, hatred shining in his eyes.

"You bastard. Joining you was the biggest mistake of my life, despite my little or no choice in the matter anyway." Snape said, anger lashing his words. Snape was so disturbed by the torture of the boy lying in front of him, that he did not consider the consequences of his actions.

"Tut, tut, Severus, you should know the rules by now. You are a prisoner, thus you have to be polite to your captor." Voldemort said with a small grin. A flash of horror passed though Snape's brain.

With a quick flick of Voldemort's wand and a brief '_Crucio_', the indescribable pain once again assailed Harry. Voldemort held Harry under the curse until seconds before the point of breaking and with the release of the curse, Harry to immediately fall into unconsciousness.

A slight creak of the large door that provided the only entrance to the throne room alerted Voldemort and Snape to the new presence of Nagini into the room. The large snake slithered into the room, carefully avoiding Snape and Harry until it came before Voldemort. Thinking about, Snape found it curious as to why he hadn't seen the snake at all since he had first entered Voldemort's latest manor. It was not unknown, however, for the snake to run errands for Voldemort.

Due to Harry's unconscious state, Snape was unable to discover what was being said between Nagini and Voldemort in their hushed parseltongue conversation. What Snape could tell, however, was that Voldemort was growing more and more angry and visibly frustrated with the information Nagini was bringing him. At one point in the conversation Voldemort clearly said in English 'damn Dumbledore', yet Snape was still unable to grasp what the majority of the conversation was actually concerning.

Nagini and Voldemort's conversation came to what seemed like an abrupt end and Nagini curled around Voldemort's throne, her task apparently done.

Voldemort stared calculatingly down at Snape and the unconscious Harry. After an unnerving silence, Voldemort got out his wand and pointed it towards Snape "_Legitimens_" Voldemort shouted as he easily pushed through Snape's non-resistant occlumancy shield.

Voldemort seemed to be searching for something within Snape's memories. Random flashes of memories surrounding meetings with Dumbledore and Potter appeared before Snape. Snape began to get worried about what information Voldemort wanted. Suddenly, Voldemort ended his torrent through Snape's mind.

"Yes," Voldemort whispered. "You and your son may be of more use being alive". Yet, just as quickly as Voldemort had stopped the bombardment on Snape's mind, it started again. This time, however, it seemed as though Voldemort was trying to confirm his theory. It once again came to an abrupt halt.

Voldemort sat on his throne pondering. Snape heard a slight moan come from the boy lying in front of him. Snape glanced down and realised that Harry must of regained consciousness. Harry appeared to be trying to sit up and Snape attempted to assist him. Voldemort looked on at the proceedings before him with some hint of amusement at seeing the boy-who-lived struggling to sit up.

Harry felt as though a large truck had just run over his head and then reversed back over it. Despite the fact that he was now conscious, the world continued to spin due to the large amount of blood he had lost. Harry glanced at the wobbling room around him. As he tried to sit up he felt Snape trying to assist. With great caution not to move too suddenly and throw himself off-balance, Harry managed to get in a position where he could hold himself up.

"So the boy-who-lived has finally decided to join us." Voldemort stated. Voldemort paused, calculatingly locking eyes with Harry and then Snape. Voldemort cast a '_Stupefy'_ at Snape.

Harry felt Snape stiffen beside him.

Voldemort reached down beside his throne to retrieve a small box. "Boy," Voldemort said to Harry, "come here".

Harry hesitated, knowing that he would almost defiantly not like whatever was in that box. The last time Voldemort had cast '_Stupefy_' on Snape he had been tortured. Voldemort, however, interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Harry," Voldemort said with a condescending smile upon his face, "you know that if you don't come now, I will force you to do so anyway and then you will probably be handed over to the Death Eaters for punishment for disobedience."

Harry pondered why Voldemort didn't just force him with magic to come to him. He realised, however, that to Voldemort it was all about power. If Voldemort could get someone to do something without magic, then they would admit defeat to themselves. Yet, Harry also felt that Voldemort was wrong in this issue. He knew that if he followed what Voldemort ordered him to do, he would only stalling until he could get the upper edge that would give him a chance at changing the situation. Harry also recognised that Voldemort really would put his threats into action and if he did not want to face any additional consequences doing what Voldemort said may be his best option.

Cautiously Harry stood up, trying to overcome the disorientation before he gained balance. Hesitantly he moved towards Voldemort.

Voldemort reached out to grasp Harry's shoulder, pressing down on it until Harry was forced to his knees on the step just before Voldemort's throne. Voldemort released Harry when no more resistance came.

Harry, despite no longer being restrained by Voldemort's hand, felt himself locked in the kneeling position due to the now overwhelming feeling of dread running through him. Although Harry, like a good little Gryfindor, could bravely face Voldemort without fear, the feeling of helplessness and no control over the situation was quite different indeed. Harry's early thoughts about Voldemort not having power over him started to unravel at the seams.

Harry glanced up at Voldemort as he heard Voldemort move. Voldemort was once again holding the little wooden box Harry had previously seen. Voldemort opened the box, lifting out the object it contained within. Voldemort withdrew a thin metallic loop, which on closer inspection was made up of small winding snakes. The loop, despite appearing to be metallic, was made out of some material that Harry had never seen before that appeared to become invisible as it made contact with Voldemort's hand.

Voldemort reached out towards Harry and before Harry had time to react Voldemort had a firm hold of him by his hair. With the movement of Voldemort's other arm, Voldemort pressed the metallic loop against Harry's neck. Voldemort muttered a few words under his breath.

Harry felt a surge of magic and the cold presence of the metallic loop spread around his neck. Harry became aware of an indescribable feeling of his magic intertwining with what was obviously the magic of the loop.

Suddenly it stopped. Voldemort released Harry none-to-gently and Harry fell backwards onto the floor. The cold metallic presence was still around Harry's neck, Harry reached up to see why it was remained and to his horror discovered metallic loop that had been held by Voldemort was now placed around his neck. Tracing his fingers around what could now only be described as a collar, Harry felt no sign of a join.

Harry was besieged by the significance of a collar and the relationship collars had to slavery. Looking momentarily at Voldemort, Harry became aware that the outcome was exactly what Voldemort wanted.

Trying to escape from both his thoughts of slavery and the person who brought about those thoughts, Harry stood up and began to move back towards Snape. A jolting feeling bought Harry's movements to a halt as Harry once again made contact with the ground. The collar had admitted so kind of shock, very similar to the bone-breaking feeling of being under '_Crucio_'.

"Now Harry, I didn't say you could move anywhere, now did I?" Voldemort asked victoriously. Voldemort gestured for Harry to go back to his original position.

Harry hesitated, but was once again engulfed by the pain from the collar. As soon as the pain stopped, Harry made his way once again to kneel before Voldemort.

Harry felt a keen sense of helplessness at his situation. He felt as though he really was admitting defeat towards Voldemort. Although he had previously thought of finding a key moment to turn the tables on Voldemort, Voldemort now held yet another power over him.

Voldemort undid the '_Stupefy_' on Snape.

Glimpsing out of the corner of his eye, Harry became aware of a look of concern Snape was casting his way. Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry became aware of the conversation Voldemort was now initiating with Snape.

"…I have a proposal, one which you will choose to follow if you want you and your son to continue to live." Voldemort said to Snape.

Harry and Snape looked up at Voldemort.

"I am willing to give you one last chance Severus, you will spy on Dumbledore and report back directly to me and I will allow you and your son to live. The only difference between our previous agreement, as you well know, is that you can now not hide anything from me that happens or is said between Dumbledore and yourself. Not only can you now not block me from your mind but I also have your son as a hostage. So if you want your son to live, you will do as I say." Voldemort said.

Pausing, Voldemort continued, "I have looked through your mind. You and I both know that you will not let Potter die, no matter what must be given up, after all, he is the child of the prophecy."

Harry looked back towards Snape, slightly shocked at this revelation.

"Will Potter be forced to stay here?" Snape asked, fully expecting a positive answer.

"No, I will even allow your son to go back to Hogwarts, on some conditions" replied Voldemort. Snape looked calculatingly at Voldemort. Snape knew that any conditions Voldemort put on this agreement wouldn't be without their burden but it was also a matter of getting Potter, even if he really was a Snape, back to Hogwarts and away from Voldemort.

"What are the conditions?" Snape asked Voldemort carefully, not wishing any note of dissent to be heard in his voice in case Voldemort suddenly changed his mind. Although the situation would definitely not be ideal, it could still give them the option of getting away from Voldemort and going into hiding.

Voldemort tapped his fingers against the armrest on his regal chair and began to reply, "You will firstly report back to me regularly, you know you cannot hide anything from me any more. Secondly, your son will come when I summon him and you will bring him."

The last comment brought a large amount of worry to Snape. To regularly bring Potter into contact with Voldemort could not result in anything positive for Potter nor the Order of the Phoenix.

Voldemort continued, "…I will not call at any obvious time when Dumbledore will notice for meetings between your son and myself. You and Potter will not tell Dumbledore anything about this deal, because remember I will discover it the next time I see you or your son. You will also continue to play an active part in the Order of the Phoenix and you must try and gain more of Dumbledore's trust."

"If you betray me again your son will suffer- and remember I can make him suffer from any where he is. So if you don't turn up to a meeting I will torture him until he is killed." Voldemort said. As if to emphasize his point, Harry once again found himself under the pain induced by the collar.

Harry gasped a breath of relief as the collar once again stopped causing him the immense wave of pain concurrent with the '_Crucio_' curse and aggravating his already injured body.

"Well, Severus, what is your answer?" Voldemort asked.

With a pause, Snape reluctantly said "I agree".

A look of satisfaction and triumph came across Voldemort's face.

Voldemort looked down at Harry. Switching to parseltongue he began to speak to Harry, "Boy I will warn you. That collar doesn't only send pain. I will know every thing you say and do- so don't even attempt to try and tell Dumbledore. You will also not tell your dear old father about the other _added_ features of the collar, understood." Voldemort paused, waiting for Harry's answer.

"What choice do I have," Harry hissed reluctantly in return.

"My thoughts exactly, boy," said Voldemort switching back to English. Voldemort looked towards Snape. "You can take the boy back to Hogwarts now – but remember what I have said. He will also likely need medical attention soon if you expect him to live for very much longer."

Snape stood up, all the while looking at Voldemort. Snape gestured to Harry to follow him, not, however, forgetting Death Eater protocol to bow before Voldemort before leaving.

As Harry made it through the two throne room doors, he collapsed. Snape looked sympathetically down upon him. With a quick decision, Snape lifted him up and carried him to the apparation point located just outside the front gate of the Manor.

**

* * *

A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next Chapter: Harry is back at Hogwarts…. 

Anyway,

Please Review

Thanks.


	5. Hogwarts

**A/N:** Hi everyone who is reading, I know I said not to expect another chapter for at least four weeks but today I was procrastinating really badly on my exam revision and spent most of today writing the next chapter. I am sure that most of you will not complain about yet another chapter (and so soon).

I don't think that this chapter is as exciting as my last few – although it is another 3500+ chapter (I am still very amazed that I got above 5000 words for the entire length of this fanfic, let alone the current figure of approximately 13000. Sadly, Harry needs some time to recover from his order and although I would have enjoyed torturing our two main characters longer - its just it may have gotten slightly tedious after a while. This chapter is an attempt to fill in some of the blanks between a few of the events that happened while Harry was Voldemort's prisoner and Harry's thoughts on the matter- not to mention readjusting to being back at Hogwarts. I hope, though, that you still enjoy it!

* * *

Thanks to those that reviewed, I apologise to those who reviewed chapter 4 and are not on this list, its just that with an often 24 hour delay on the uploading of reviews it is quite possible that I missed reading some of the most recent ones. 

Thank you for taking your time to review, **far to lazy to sign in **(completely agree with your user-id sometimes), **Final-fic-chic**, **Kira6,** **Smiley128**, **htbmny** (thanks for reviewing once again- I like knowing whether previous reviewers are still reading and that they still enjoy it) and **Howl **(I am very glad that you like the idea of the collar and the way Voldemort is portrayed...I was a bit fearful it was out of character- I have read so many fanfics now that I seriously doubt whether I truly remember any of the real characters personalities- you will just have to wait and see with your questions and I am happy you think my story is different- I hope I live up to your expectations in the future :P).

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts**

Harry woke up to the blinding light of the morning sun. Shutting his eyes quickly, he hid his face from the glaring light, protecting his oversensitive eyes. Harry felt the soft bed beneath him. From the smells around him, Harry could tell that he was lying again in the very familiar hospital wing of Hogwarts. A feeling of relief washed over Harry as he realised he was not longer in the custody of Voldemort. Just as fast as the relief came, however, it was banished by the foreboding presence of the metal collar still felt around his neck. Reaching up, Harry ran his fingers along the cool metallic band, tracing the snakes as if trying to find some unknown information from the collar.

Harry once again tried to look around the room, squinting as his eyes gradually adjusted to the light. Eventually, however, his eyesight returned to normal. Glancing around, he noticed Remus Lupin sleeping in a chair about a metre away from the hospital bed. It must have been early morning as the school seemed blissfully silent, with no presence of the tell tale sounds of students running through the halls. Harry realised, however, that it was probably still school holidays unless he had really misplaced a month or more, either while being unconscious or while being held captive by Voldemort.

Madame Pomfrey was nowhere in sight, although that was not unusual. She no doubt had to sleep at some time and was thus probably in her quarters just a small distance away from the hospital wing. Harry realised that it was unlikely, however, that she had left him without some type of monitoring charm and that Pomfrey would likely be along any second now as the charm alerted her to the fact that he was awake.

Right on time, Madame Pomfrey came bustling through the doors of the hospital. Remus startled awake at the Mediwitch's entrance, glancing at Harry a large smile spread across his face. "Harry, I am so glad that you are finally awake." Said Remus. Harry gave Remus a half-smile, appreciating Remus' concern over Harry's well being.

Madame Pomfrey appeared to be checking the location and quantity of several potions located on a trolley near Harry's bed. Pomfrey then headed over to Harry carrying several vials.

"Ah, Mr Potter you are awake. About time to, you have been asleep for over a week. You should have woken up two days ago, although we did give you sleeping potions to enable your body to heal from all the internal injuries. Everyone has been very worried for you. No doubt you will have some more visitors as soon as the news spreads. Here take these." Said Madame Pomfrey, handing Harry two potion vials. Looking at them, Harry was relieved to notice that none contained any sleeping potion that he could recognize. Judging that they were safe, Harry lifted the vials to his mouth and gulped them down, careful to avoid actually tasting the surely horrible potions.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, that wasn't to hard now, was it?" Madame Pomfrey asked curiously. Receiving no answer from Harry she continued, "Now, how are you feeling? Do you have pain any where at all?"

"No, Madame Pomfrey, I feel much better, thank you." Said Harry in reply. It was the truth, although Harry did feel as if most of his strength had left him. Harry guessed that the feeling would go away in time and it was just a result of firstly being tortured by Voldemort and then being bed ridden for a week.

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Madame Pomfrey continued, "I suspect that you are not completely telling me the truth and that you will experience some weakness anytime you try and move due to the need for your muscles to be built up once again. I will give you some Pepper-Up potions so that this will not trouble you too much, however, do not over exert yourself. Use the Pepper-Up potion only when you really need it and most importantly you will have to get some rest." Madame Pomfrey paused, before continuing "I think it is best if you stay in the hospital wing for today as the students are not due back for another two weeks and I am not sure where Professor Dumbledore wants you to stay until school begins again."

"Speaking of which", Pomfrey continued, half to herself, "I should firecall Albus to let him know that you are awake". With that, Madame Pomfrey headed across the hospital and into her office to contact Dumbledore.

Harry glanced at Remus.

"Well, cub," Remus said. "I am very glad you are awake. I was so worried when you disappeared from the Dursley's, we all were. I am so glad Severus was able to get you out." Harry looked at Remus, startled. Well, Harry thought to himself, it was the most logical explanation of events without telling Dumbledore what had really occurred inside Voldemort's Manor.

"I won't push you," Remus continued. "But, know that you can come and talk to me about anything at all, whether it is about what happened with Voldemort or school. If I am not at Hogwarts send Hedwig, I will write back as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Professor Lupin, that means a lot to me," Harry said.

"That's okay cub, any time. And before I forget, call me Remus or Moony, I am not your professor anymore and besides, I have known you since you were born." Remus replied with a friendly smile.

Remus seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as Harry glanced at him, wondering if he would say anything else. Harry was quite happy, however, with the comfortable moment of silence between them, giving Harry time to think about the past weeks events without the immediate sense of danger. Harry's thoughts drifted back to Voldemort and the collar that now constrained his neck. Obviously Remus could not see the collar, and Harry assumed no one else could, as he surely would have commented on the appearance of a metal collar so obviously placed around his neck by Voldemort, it was not as if the collar was covered by any clothing. Harry dreaded the information he would be responsible for Voldemort knowing just by being surrounded by members of the 'light' side. Voldemort really wouldn't even need Snape as a spy provided Dumbledore kept the promise he had made at the end of fifth year to inform Harry about what was going on.

Harry's thoughts drifted to the other revelation that had taken place while Voldemort's prisoner. Despite the fact that he did not really want to consider the issue, he knew that at one stage he would have to. Snape was his father. That was a scary thought. Snape, the person who had hated him since before he even knew what Hogwarts was just because of a grudge with James Potter. Although, after the pensive incident Harry knew that Snape was perhaps justified in his hatred of James, it was a different matter entirely to take it out on him. Then again, Snape hadn't exactly been his old self when held captive by Voldemort. Harry sighed at the confusing of the situation.

Remus looked up at Harry, as he sighed, although he didn't interrupt, noticing that Harry was lost in thought.

Now that Harry was no longer a prisoner of Voldemort's he could consider in greater depth the issue of Snape being his biological father. It occurred to Harry that surely if Snape were his biological father he would look something like him, rather then an identical copy to James Potter. Without the stress of torture Harry realised that perhaps Voldemort really had fed him a story. It was not like Harry had very good experience in determining what was a real memory when it came to the use of Legilimency. It was quite possible that Voldemort placed the memory and even created the effects of removing the memory blocks. Harry didn't know what to think. The only solution, however, that Harry could see to gain any answers to these questions was to talk to someone. Remembering that Voldemort had said, however, Harry realised that the only person that he could safely talk to about anything was Snape. Harry felt that the possibility there was slim to none for him gaining answers.

Harry thought to the 'uncovered' memory. If the memory was true, he certainly felt a keen sense of betrayal from Dumbledore for not telling him the truth, yet he couldn't be sure. Without the ability to be sure whether what he had seen was the truth, Harry couldn't even be angry with Dumbledore. Harry felt like banging his head against a wall at the complications in the whole situations.

The entrance of Dumbledore into the hospital wing disturbed Harry from his thoughts. Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry, the familiar twinkle sparkling in his eyes. The sight of Dumbledore, however, was not quite as comforting to Harry as normal. Harry felt an amass guilt weigh down upon him as he though of how he was betraying the 'light' side to Voldemort, despite it being out of control. Harry just prayed that Dumbledore wouldn't really tell him any important information while he continued to be burdened by the collar.

"Harry, my boy. I am so glad you are alive and well and recovering nicely if what I hear from Poppy is correct," Dumbledore said with a cheerful smile. "Now I am sure you have questions of me, but perhaps you could maybe answer mine first. I know that recalling what has happened to you maybe distressing, and you can take as much time as you need, but trust me when I say that it will feel much better out then in."

Harry looked at the trust shining out of Dumbledore's eyes and even guiltier because there was no way Harry could tell Dumbledore the truth, or maybe there was. Harry began to think of ways that he could hint about the truth to Dumbledore.

'_Do not even think about it, boy'._ A voice suddenly blasted through Harry's head. Harry knew that tone anywhere- Voldemort. But surely Voldemort could not read his thoughts.

'_I can hear what ever goes on in your naive head Potter and do not forget it. I wasn't going to tell you, Potter, but I have thought about this plan a lot and your rashness nearly sacrificed it. I won't hesitate to kill you, boy, and if you don't care so deeply about your own life, I am sure your friends' lives mean more to you. If you even hint at the truth you will be watching your friends being tortured in front of you until you beg for their mercy.'_ Voldemort sent to Harry. Harry felt a shudder run through him.

Harry wondered what he should tell Dumbledore when Voldemort's presence once again returned to his mind. '_Tell Dumbledore everything, except about the collar and Severus. He will already assume that you were tortured and that I used Legilimency on you. I want him, after all to trust you',_ Voldemort sent answering Harry's unspoken question.

Harry glanced up at Dumbledore, realising just how much time had past while Voldemort was threatening him. Harry saw concern in Dumbledore's eyes, although Dumbledore likely thought he was having a flashback from being Voldemort's prisoner. Harry wished it had have been that.

Bracing himself for the long story ahead, Harry began to Dumbledore about the Death Eaters storming Privet Drive, taking him to Voldemort, Legilimency and then the rounds of torture. Dumbledore took in every word Harry said, offering small comments of sympathy as Harry's tale progressed. Harry guessed that Dumbledore's easy acceptance of the facts meant that Snape's recount of the events had been along the same lines as his.

As Harry's recall came to an end, Dumbledore stood, stretching his legs from sitting on the chair beside Harry's bed for so long. Glancing up at the clock, Harry realised that over a few hours had passed. Dumbledore sent a knowing look to Harry before thanking Harry for his openness about the events.

"Professor, before you go, how did the Death Eaters get passed the wards at Privet Drive?" Harry asked.

"Ah, that my boy is a question I wish I could answer. I thought they were secure until the Death Eaters managed to kidnap you. I can only assume that it was perhaps due to either a fading in the blood wards or that Voldemort's use of your blood in his revival had some other effects- although I can not see why he waited so long to kidnap you if that was the case." Dumbledore replied.

Although Dumbledore had answered Harry's question with honesty, the fact that Dumbledore had not known the answer worried Harry slightly. Dumbledore had led him to believe that he was untouchable in his Aunt and Uncle's care, if you could call it 'care'.

"Thanks anyway, Professor" Harry said.

"That's okay, my boy, anytime. Now I have some work to get back to, although I will try and get Poppy to allow you to join me and the other Professors who are here for dinner tonight in the Great Hall. Feel free to come and talk to me anytime, the password is 'Pollywaffle'," Dumbledore replied before he left Harry to go back to his office.

Having nothing else to do and feeling slightly tired, Harry drifted to sleep.

* * *

Harry was awoken a few hours later by the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, who was once again bustling around the hospital wing. Harry glanced up at the clock, realising that it was less then half an hour until dinnertime, assuming that the Professor's still ate at the same time when students were not at school. Deciding that it was not worth going back to sleep, Harry decided he should ask Madame Pomfrey whether he would even be joining the Hogwarts staff for dinner. 

"Hello, Madame Pomfrey," Harry said.

"Oh, your awake now Mr Potter. I was just about to wake you." Pomfrey said with a pause. "Before you ask, Professor Dumbledore has already requested that you have dinner in the Great Hall. I see no problem with you going so long as you do not strain yourself and just in case, I asked Professor Dumbledore to send someone to escort you to and from the Hall. I believe Severus will be here in fifteen minutes, so you might want to go and wash up, there are a clean set of robes sitting on the chair over there."

Harry was grateful at Pomfrey's planning, happy that he could wear something other then hospital robes. Harry struggled out of bed and to the chair where the spare robes lye. Although it was not a very far walk to the chair, Harry's muscles already felt strained. He slowly bent down to retrieve the robes and hobbled over to the bathroom where he could change in private.

As Harry was getting ready, splashing water on his face in an attempt to wake up more, Harry considered seeing Snape again. He really had lots of questions and Snape was the only one he could ask for advice, yet he did not feel brave enough to ask Snape. Although Snape had seemed somewhat considerate before, it did not mean that Snape would tolerate his presence enough to actually give him any answers now that they were not directly in harms way. It was an unfamiliar situation and Harry was not sure he could deal with it.

Realising that he had been lost in thought for ten minutes, Harry made his way to back out to the hospital wing. Placing the hospital robes in a folded pile on his bed, Harry sat down to wait for Snape.

Two minutes later, Snape entered the Hospital nodding to Madame Pomfrey as he entered. Snape gestured for Harry to follow him. Harry followed Snape in silence down the familiar corridors until they came to the Entrance Hall, where the doors to the Great Hall were located. Snape stopped Harry before he could open the doors.

"You and I need to talk" Snape said, not in his usually condescending voice but rather in the voice Snape would address anyone, well, other then a Gryfindor. Snape continued "I have already cleared a meeting in my quarters with Dumbledore after dinner on the pretense of discussing his wishes to restart occlumancy."

"I will be there," Harry said reluctantly, his mind spinning at fifty miles an hour. With that, Snape opened the doors for Harry to enter the Great Hall and followed Harry shortly after.

Harry looked around the Great Hall, the comforting feeling of familiarity and memories still held within its walls, despite all that had happened in the past weeks. Glancing up at the staff table at the front of the room, Harry noticed the presence of Remus, some Order members and just about all the teachers with the exception of Hagrid and Professor Trelawney. Dumbledore smiled warmly at him, gesturing for Harry to take the vacant seat next to him, on his left-hand side. Harry climbed the steps to the table and took the seat located next to Dumbledore. It felt weird and quite uncomfortable to sit amongst the teachers and other adults, despite the fact that Harry felt closer to half the people at the table then he did his Aunt and Uncle.

Professor McGonagall sat on Harry's left. Harry realised that she normally sat next to Dumbledore as Deputy Headmistress and that Dumbledore must have made an exception for Harry tonight. Harry glanced down the table, noticing the familiar presence of Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra and a few other, obviously Order members, whose names Harry just couldn't quite remember.

Harry was amazed that he had not heard any other comments from Voldemort, given that Voldemort now had the ability to send thoughts to him.

'_Do not worry, Potter, I am still here'_ said Voldemort, in fashionable Murphy's Law style. Harry would have banged his head on the table, if not surrounded by all his teachers, for his stupidity at not letting sleeping dogs to lye.

'_Thank you, very much Voldemort I really needed your input,'_ thought Harry sarcastically, blowing any form of politeness.

'_Careful now Potter, I may not cause you pain now, if front of everyone, but the minute you are no longer in their presence you will suffer for any transgressions' _Voldemort sent threateningly.

Harry decided that he had better stop his thoughts on the matter unless he wanted to end up in a lot of pain later on that night.

Harry went back to watching his teacher's interact as dinner appeared on the table. Not feeling very hungry he dished up a small serving, although enough not to have Dumbledore on his back for not eating.

From a few of the conversations around the table and the quick glances at Harry every so often, Harry could tell that his capture by Voldemort was common knowledge. McGonagall turned towards Harry and politely asked how he was feeling. Harry responded in kind and then when back to attempting to eat his meal in silence, although his attempts were often interrupted by Dumbledore trying to bring him into conversation. Harry wanted to shrink into to the background, feeling uncomfortable talking to his teachers on a personal level. He also did not want to receive any further sympathy from them, not knowing how to react when they tried to comfort him. It would have been okay if Remus were sitting closer to him; however, he was at the other end of the table where it was impossible to carry a conversation to.

Despite the fact that Harry was not enjoying dinner, he also in many ways did not want it to end. The end of dinner meant that he would be expected to follow Snape down to his quarters and nervousness began to overwhelm his want to gain answers.

The rattling of cutlery against plates gradually lessoned as everyone finished dessert. A few people said their goodbyes and left, although Dumbledore appeared to be enjoying his lemon pudding still. Harry played with his food, prodding and poking what was left of his half-finished bowl of fruit salad. Dumbledore finished his food and slowly stood up. The few remaining people, including Snape, followed. Snape once again gestured for Harry to follow him and, after an automatic goodbye to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, Harry followed suit, trying to follow Snape and not loose him in the depths of the Dungeons of Hogwarts.

Slowly walking to where Snape was waiting for him, Harry noticed that they were now in front of a portrait of Merlin. Snape whispered something unheard by Harry and the painting moved aside, opening into what could only be Snape's quarters. Snape entered and Harry took his cue to follow him.

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it, 

Please review (any guesses on what Harry and Snape's next move is? Or better yet what old Voldemort has up his sleeve?)

Dreamer-3041


End file.
